


warm skin, perfect symmetry

by eloha



Series: clouded [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cock Slut, Come as Lube, Dirty Talk, Don't ask me why, Humiliation, Law only makes a brief appearance tho, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Muscles, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy, luffy has a slight kink for sweat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: Kid’s like walking poetry, if given enough time to read the literature, Luffy’s sure he could wax poetic about his boyfriend.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy, Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: clouded [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019590
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94





	warm skin, perfect symmetry

**Author's Note:**

> my titles and summaries make it seem like I'm about to write something So Romantic and then BAM, those tags hit...
> 
> yeah, so I feel like this came out better in mind but.... I have been craving kidlu, I felt like I would pass out if I didn't finish one of my kidlu drafts soon so here it is. As always, I hope you enjoy and sorry for any typos!! I did get slightly lazy towards the end, so for that I am sorry

There’s a heat that’s been under Luffy’s skin. 

It was there as he tried to take his shower, washing off the remnants of the day, a constant itch that those mass of water pellets did nothing to ease. It started earlier that morning, rolling over in bed just in time to see Kid waltzing out of their bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, skin glistening and painted red because of his too hot shower. 

At first, when Luffy got up to get ready for work, reluctantly kissing Kid goodbye before he could get his hands on him, Luffy assumed he had a fever. The feeling only intensified when he got home, hastily throwing his clothes off, not wasting another minute as he hopped in the shower. Luffy thought it would help, but as he turns the knob, water ceasing, it leaves Luffy feeling dizzy and grasping onto wet tiles. 

Luffy’s skin feels like it’s on fire, chest aching. He wishes Kid were here, but the stupid man and his stupid job, working late hours just for other people's cars. It was unreasonable, Luffy being so petulant, but damnit he knew what he needed and only Kid would be able to give it to him. 

It wasn’t very often he got this desperate, the urge to just be placed under Kid’s thumb instead of fighting him, but Luffy knows it’s because of that morning. Luffy _hates_ being left unsatisfied, and Kid knows that which is probably why he smirked that evil grin of his and still kissed Luffy goodbye, strolling out of the room before he could even drop to his knees. 

Luffy sits on the bed, legs spread, back against the headboard while gripping his dick. He has no idea why he’s so fucking hard, but he’s still wet from his shower, carelessly not drying himself off. Luffy strokes the length of him slowly, shuddering, head falling backwards. The touch only makes him ache more, but Luffy keeps up his ministrations, rocking into his palm, trailing his other hand to where he’s aching most. 

Luffy moans when his fingers first touch his rim, bucking wildly, pulling his hand away to suck on the digits wetly, sloppily letting spit pool down them, drenching his knuckles. It helps that he’s still damp, and with a satisfied smile Luffy goes back to work, palming the head of his cock, pressing a finger inside of him. 

“Fuck,” Luffy gasps, holding the base of his cock so he doesn’t cum too soon, driving his finger in deeper. 

Luffy slips down the bed, eyes closed, and mouth slackened, casually pumping his finger in and out of him at an addicting pace. Unable to help himself, Luffy starts jacking off, mindlessly rutting up, back down onto his finger- adding in another digit because it just _feels so damn good_. Luffy wants to cry out, voice his pleasure so badly, but Kid’s not even fucking here and that makes him whimper. 

Luffy thinks about Kid, all taunt muscles stretching his too small shirts, _fuck_ , why the hell does he have to wear clothes that show off how built he is. 

With a quick hand Luffy strokes faster, hole squeezing around his fingers thinking about Kid, his rugged voice, how he looks with red hair matted because of sweat, the smell of _sex_ on his skin. Luffy’s moan is long and drawn out, curling his fingers deep inside of him, back arching when his digits brush along his sweet spot. 

Kid would find those bundle of nerves with quick precision, long fingers curled up, rubbing on his prostate until Luffy was screaming, crying, coming untouched. Luffy thumbs the head of his cock, lips wet because of a line of drool leaking out of his mouth. 

Fuck, Luffy wants Kid _so badly_ , so fucking badly, and he should be here by now but he’s not. Luffy can picture in his mind those crimson eyes of his darkening, jaw cinching while he grits his teeth, looking absolutely predatory. 

Kid likes it when Luffy can’t move, and Luffy fucking _loves_ that, when Kid uses his size against him. His bigger body crowding over Luffy, holding his hips into place, pressing on the back of his head while he roughly fucks him. Luffy’s pace grows more frantic. Kid hiking his legs up, dropping all his weight on Luffy while he pounds him into the bed, making him sloppy and fucked dumb by his big cock, calling him a _slut_. 

Luffy cries out when he orgasms, stroking his dick quickly, fingers buried deep in his ass, pressing right on his sweet spot. Stars flash behind his eyes, thick streaks of white spurt on his abs, his chest, a drop landing on his chin, and Luffy knows how fucking dirty he looks. He just came to the thought of his boyfriend using him like a ragdoll, and he got off on it like he always does. 

Luffy’s eyes flutter open, chest heaving as he looks at the ceiling, clutching his softening cock, wincing a little when he pulls his fingers out of his hole. 

And that did nothing to help. 

Luffy whimpers into the void, feeling tears glaze over his eyes. God, he needs to be _fucked_. Luffy continues to stroke himself even while twitching with aftershocks, moaning pathetically because his touch isn’t enough, nothing’s _ever_ enough now that he’s with Kid. He used to fuck himself on a daily with his fingers, toys, Luffy didn’t care about having a partner, but goddamnit this is Kid. The man is a fucking walking wet dream and _Luffy_ , Luffy alone gets to be railed by that god in human form. 

“You dirty slut.” 

Luffy moans, eyes flicking open and to the doorway, stomach coiling up when he spots Kid, shirt clinging to him because of sweat, grey sweatpants on. _Fuck_ , he went to work out tonight. Luffy licks his lips, scrambling off the bed, cum leaks off him and Luffy knows that it’s probably dripping on the carpet, but Kid looks so stunning in front of him. Eyes dark like Luffy knew they would be, pants doing nothing to hide the fact that he’s already swelled up. 

“I’ve been waiting for you.” Luffy all but purrs, stopping at Kid’s feet, running his hands up his legs, thighs, feeling his muscle shift under his fingers. 

“Is that why you have cum all over you?” Kid muses and Luffy nods, not a hint of shame. 

“I wanted you _so bad_ baby,” Luffy looks up under his eyelashes, rubbing his nose over Kid’s cock. 

Kid smells like sweat, absolutely sinful. 

Luffy made the mistake of going with him to the gym once, witnessed Kid easily heft up iron that accumulated to Luffy’s weight. Luffy was bound to get hard. 

Kid was so concentrated, grunting with every press, fingers flexing until he had the perfect grip, Killer behind him spotting the redhead. Luffy wanted to fuck him on that bench, be used like that same hunk of metal. It took a lot to tear his gaze away from that sight, blushing when he caught Zoro’s knowing smirk. 

That was the last time he went to the gym with Kid, instead choosing to stick with Zoro, occasionally Killer. 

“All because I didn’t fuck you this morning?” Kid asks in only the crass way he can, gripping Luffy’s hair and pulling him back. 

“You know how much I love your dick,” Luffy sighs, grinning when Kid narrows his eyes. 

“So what?” Kid spits, fingers tightening, painted nails scraping along his scalp, “you expected me to come in here after a long day and fuck you?” 

Luffy whimpers at the pain in his hair, arching to release some of the tension but Kid just jerks his head back, staring down at Luffy, completely unimpressed by his brazenness. 

“Uh huh.” 

Kid grunts, squishing Luffy’s cheek with his free hand, squatting down until they’re eye to eye. 

“You already prepped yourself?” 

Luffy moans at the question, nodding his head as best as he can. 

“Let me see.” 

Luffy’s eager when he turns away, scuttling to the bed only to be yanked by his hair, cheek pressing harshly into the ground. 

“You want to be fucked you present yourself right here slut.” 

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” Luffy’s fingers are shaking when he brings them to his ass, spreading his cheeks wide. 

Kid’s touch is gone but Luffy knows it’s because he’s behind him, looking at the work Luffy did on himself. The vulnerable position makes his cheeks heat up; knees rubbed red from the carpet. Luffy can tell the exact moment Kid gets affected, because he pulsates, smiling in victory when Kid groans. 

“You’re so nasty Luffy, you really want it? I need to take a show-” 

“ _Fuck that_ ,” Luffy huffs, rocking back, groaning when his ass presses against Kid’s huge bulge, “want you inside of me _now_.” 

“Shit, okay baby.” Kid grunts. 

Luffy looks over his shoulder, licking his lips when Kid snatches his pants down, boxers going with it, freeing his cock and fuck he’s so hard. The tip just glistening with precum, red and Luffy knows he’s throbbing, it has him clenching up in anticipation, rocking his hips back desperately. 

Kid stops him with a pointed stare, calloused palm pressing on the base of his spine. Luffy spreads his legs wider, so fucking eager, stretching his arms out in front of him to feel the ache in his arched spine. Kid huffs out a mocking laugh, smearing the head of his cock over Luffy’s stretched rim, pushing it in as if he’s testing, but Luffy knows it’s just to tease him. 

“Please Kid,” Luffy whines, “please don’t tease me tonight.” 

“Shut up,” Kid mutters, hand sweeping the mess on his chest, “you just want to be used, don’t go spouting demands slut.” 

Luffy bites his bottom lip, closing his eyes, nails scratching against carpet. 

“Yes sir,” Luffy murmurs, getting comfortable even though he’s fucking frazzled. 

“Apologize to me baby,” Kid drawls amusingly, dragging the process out. 

“ _Kid_ ,” Luffy whines, just wanting to be stuffed already, “fuck, ‘m sorry daddy, I’m so sorry.” 

“That’s it,” Kid praises, trailing his hand up the nobs of Luffy’s spine, “don’t move from this position,” Kid demands softly, pressing in between Luffy’s shoulder blades, shoving his chest on the carpet and he nods obediently, “I like when you’re greedy like this, it makes you easier to use. Don’t you think so slut?” 

Luffy wants to answer so badly, agree because Kid’s right. When Luffy does get desperate like this he doesn’t give a shit if he orgasms or not, he just relishes in Kid using his hole to get himself off. The fact that Luffy’s already spent, he’s practically salivating about being fucked into this carpet. 

Luffy doesn’t get to respond because Kid doesn’t bother waiting for one, spitting obscenely on his rim, and then driving his hips forward, filling Luffy up before he can even let out a puff of air. Kid’s dick is so big, nearly painful because of Luffy’s rushed stretching job, but the harsh treatment sends a zing up Luffy’s spine. He’s shivering and trembling, hole clenching and trying to adjust but Kid just starts pounding away inside of him. 

Luffy’s eyes roll back, spitting out sobs, moaning brokenly at Kid’s cock constantly filling him to the brim, pulling out until he’s utterly fucking empty, driving deeper than before if that’s even possible. Luffy feels the action all the way to the tips of his toes, curling them at the onslaught his hole is receiving. 

“You like that baby?” Kid asks sweetly, rolling his hips sinfully, and fuck the drag feels so good. 

Luffy’s still so fucking tight and he clenches up, moaning like a top-class whore, rocking back on Kid’s length. 

“Fuck yeah,” Luffy sobs, Kid damn near _mounting_ him, “harder, fuck me harder daddy.” 

Kid yanks him up, fingers curled dangerously tight in his hair, scalp stinging, but fuck this is what Luffy wanted right here. Wanted Kid to be pulling his hair, lifting one of his legs up to easily bounce him on his member. Luffy’s cock jumps in the air, twitching, knee hitting the ground with every tug. Kid easily hefts him up, dropping him up and down on his fat length, and Luffy is so full, he’s never felt so complete in his whole damn life. 

“C’mere,” Kid murmurs, grip gone from Luffy’s head to grasp his jaw, angling his head. 

Kid settles balls deep and Luffy whines when their mouths slot together, the kiss is chaste and wet because of how Luffy is drooling, but just the feeling of Kid’s soft lips slack against his own gives him such a rush. Kid’s hand falls down, grazing across his throat, over his shoulder, grabbing at his arm that’s laying limp at his side. 

“Hold onto me pretty baby.” Kid whispers, sucking on his bottom lip. 

Luffy lets his arm be maneuvered behind Kid’s head, tangling his hands in red hair, mirroring the position with his other limb. Blood thrums loudly in Luffy’s ears when Kid hikes his other leg up, the new change of angle has him insistently punching his sweet spot and Luffy cries out. 

Fuck, Kid’s so strong holding him, Luffy’s head falls back on his shoulder, aware that he’s voicing his appreciation for the fucking he’s getting _very loudly_. Nobody could blame him though. Luffy’s sure if anybody else was in this type of position they would be screaming just as loudly as Luffy. 

Kid’s so fucking huge, thrusting up, grunting and sitting back on his knees, hefting Luffy up and down like it’s no problem. Cum drips down his chest, mixing with sweat, it makes Luffy feel so damn disgusting. His cheeks heat up, hiccupping out a sob at Kid’s cock pressing right on his prostate. 

Somewhere faintly in his mind, when he’s desperately on the edge of his orgasm, Luffy hears four loud raps at their door, Kid mumbles out a _shit_. 

“Don’t stop Kid,” Luffy begs when Kid’s pace falters, “fuck don’t stop daddy, I’m about to cum.” 

Kid scoffs, raising him up to set him on the floor, and a tear actually cascades down Luffy’s cheek when his dick leaves him. The sounding on the door gets louder, some muffled noise, Luffy can’t fucking make out anything except the fact that he’s gaping and so damn empty. Kid slaps his ass, throwing something over his shoulders, and then he’s yanking Luffy up by his hair. 

“Go get the door.” 

“H- huh, Kid what, _no_.” Luffy’s complaints go unnoticed when Kid grabs at his arm, pulling Luffy up from the floor, wrapping his bathrobe around Luffy’s smaller frame. The fabric smears on the cum drying his skin, and Luffy winces in disgust. 

The robe, however, smells faintly of Kid, and it should calm him, but Luffy is fucking frazzled, knees wobbly, and walking dumbly to the door. The path there is a simple blur, and he’s one second away from cursing whoever is on the other side, the action unlike him, yes, but fuck Luffy was just getting impaled on Kid’s cock and Luffy _knows_ Kid isn’t going to spoil him like that again. 

Luffy’s words, however, die in his throat when he swings the door open, simmering down a bit when he spots the stranger on the other side, and holy fucking hell this guy is _hot_. Luffy’s hidden perfectly behind the door, but that doesn’t stop Luffy from thinking that the gorgeous man can see every filthy inch of his skin. 

Golden eyes take in the expression on Luffy’s face with a sort of look he can’t really explain, but one he has seen from Kid numerous times. Luffy knows he looks like he was getting fucked. His hair is sticking to his forehead, he still has that dazed look in his eyes, and he’s looking at the man in front of him like he could give Luffy the fucking he needs. 

“Hello, I’m your neighbor.” 

Luffy flushes at the sight of his lips turning down, bags under his eyes, gazing at Luffy like he’s about to smack a fly. And then the tattoos, oh those fucking _tattoos_. 

“I understand the importance of sexual release, but do you think you and your lover can keep it down? Some of us have work tomorrow.” 

Luffy’s about to say that he can join, but Kid’s hand slapping down on the doorframe makes Luffy flinch, looking over his shoulder with glazed over eyes. He’s perfectly placed behind Luffy, stark fucking naked, grinning wickedly at the man in front of them like he knows _exactly_ what Luffy was about to say. 

“You sound a bit jealous Trafalgar, haven’t got laid in a while, huh?” 

The man, Trafalgar, who is obviously more acquainted with Kid, scowls at the redhead in recognition. 

“Keep it down Eustass-ya.” Trafalgar grumbles, giving one last look to Luffy before stomping away. Luffy, in his lust riddled state, would say that was an appreciative expression. 

Luffy peeks his head out the door, and sure enough he’s walking to the one next to theirs. Luffy never even noticed the man, ever, and Luffy would have noticed because he’s fucking _gorgeous_. What the hell, why the hell didn’t Kid tell Luffy that he existed? They must run into each other in the mornings, that’s the only explanation for how familiar they were talking. 

Luffy frowns as he pulls back, closing the door, retort right on the tip of his tongue, but Kid crowds against him, hips pressing insistently on the back of his robe. The garment is yanked off Luffy without thought, and then Kid’s large cock is filling him back up again, arousal flooding Luffy’s veins in tenfold. 

“You want to give him a show?” Kid asks darkly, hand fitted between them to jerk at Luffy’s still throbbing member. 

Luffy whines loudly, biting his lip to muffle the noise of Kid fucking him into the door. Luffy’s cheek presses against the wood, one of Kid’s hands holding his hip, driving deeper and deeper until Luffy can feel him in his stomach. 

“Come on Luffy,” Kid goads with wicked intent, flicking his wrist, palm slipping down Luffy’s length, “you can be louder than that slut. Show him how much you like to be fucked.” 

Kid’s hand releases Luffy’s cock, slapping his ass cheek harshly and he cries out, hands slipping down the door, back arched almost painfully but goddamn does it feel amazing. Kid is grinding inside of him so smoothly, pelvis pressed flush against Luffy’s ass, barely even pulling out and Luffy doesn’t even realize he’s coming until Kid’s thumb is rubbing the slit of his cock, smearing the cum around his tip. 

Luffy sobs, fucking his hips into the touch, back onto Kid’s cock, eyes snapping shut at all of the sensations, and Kid is tugging him up before he can slip down the door. 

“I love hearing you scream,” Kid mutters, pressing his thumb to Luffy’s bottom lip, “lick that up for me baby.” 

Luffy’s eyes lazily fall closed, chest heaving and hole clenching around Kid’s cock in aftershocks, but he laps at his thumb, moaning when he tastes himself. 

“Legs around my waist.” Kid’s thumb trails across Luffy’s cheek, wiping spit off. 

Luffy whimpers pathetically when Kid pulls out, his knees wobbling and almost giving out on him as he turns to face Kid, biting his lip at the look on his boyfriend’s face. Kid’s pupils are blown wide, smiling devilishly as he leans down, both hands fitted around Luffy’s thighs, hiking him up. 

“You’re so pretty when you’re fucked stupid baby,” Kid murmurs, tone rugged and oh so sweet, a hand running down his spine as he walks them wherever. 

Luffy knows faintly that they’re not walking into the room, but all of his attention is solely focused on Kid. Luffy trails his hands up his arms, shivering at the bulge of muscle, higher still to sculpted shoulders, feeling the way his back moves, cock settled between his ass cheeks, bouncing slightly with every movement. 

Kid’s like walking poetry, if given enough time to read the literature, Luffy’s sure he could wax poetic about his boyfriend. 

Luffy’s back is pressed against a wall, chest pinned on his making him feel utterly small, and his head rolls off to the side when Kid kisses the side of his throat. 

“How easy,” Kid lilts, raising Luffy up without a struggle, “I want him to hear you.” 

Luffy doesn’t give a shit if he does or not, all he cares about is that Kid is driving back into him again, body too damn sensitive, but he loves getting fucked like this. Loves having Kid pressed against him, nails clawing at his skin while he uses Luffy to chase his own release yet wanting to wreck Luffy even more. 

“Just sucking me in,” Kid grunts, pulling back to look at Luffy with a delightful look, “you were made to take dick baby, weren’t you.” 

Luffy’s moan is high pitched when his back clashes recklessly with the wall, nodding helplessly. 

“Clenching up around me,” Kid’s nails dig into the dip of his hips, tugging him up and down, “you like daddy’s dick huh.” 

“ _Oh yes_ , fuck Kid,” Luffy scratches at Kid’s back, closing his eyes, hole aching and feeling stretched thin, but Kid just keeps on fucking him. 

Kid slows his pace only to change his position, spreading his legs wider, wrapping an arm around Luffy’s waist while his other hand slaps down next to his head. Kid holds Luffy in place while he thrusts into him, tip brushing right on his oversensitive prostate, making him sob at the onslaught, tears slipping down his cheeks. 

“ _Kid_.” Luffy whines, a shiver racking up his spine, heels digging into Kid’s back. 

Luffy feels split apart at the seams, holding onto Kid weakly, moaning pitifully. It hurts but it’s so fucking good, the pain and pleasure all mixing into one making Luffy lightheaded and giddy at the brutal pace. 

“That’s it slut,” Kid chuckles darkly, “take it.” 

Kid ruts up, burying deep inside of him, big cock stretching him impossibly wide and Luffy screams, knowing that he’s drawing blood on Kid’s back, but _holy fuck_. 

“K- Kid, ‘s too much,” Luffy slurs, blinking bleary eyes open to Kid who looks so damn proud of Luffy for taking what he’s giving him. 

“Don’t be stupid,” Kid murmurs, “you like being full of cock, it’s what you were made for.” 

Luffy whines pathetically, head knocking back, sinking even further down Kid’s cock when he pushes them off the wall. 

“Hold your legs up,” Kid urges when he lays him on the floor, nudging at Luffy’s thighs, gripping under his knee to fold him nearly in half. 

Luffy sucks in air, eyes fluttering and rolling at Kid still snug inside of him, fingers shaky as he grabs his thighs, holding them to his chest. Kid’s hum of appreciation makes Luffy preen, smiling dazedly at his boyfriend. 

“God, you’re so beautiful Luffy,” Kid praises, starting up at slow rhythm, thumbs pressing close to his rim to spread his cheeks apart, “wish you could see how you look.” 

Kid keeps his hooded gaze on Luffy’s rim, biting his lip as he pulls out all the way, leaning down to spit in his hole. 

“Shit,” Kid murmurs, groaning when Luffy pulsates, blushing at the extremely vulnerable position, “so swollen.” 

Luffy wails when Kid drops down, sucking on his rim harshly, and Luffy feels the action all the way up his spine, down to his toes, eyes rolling when Kid presses sloppy mouthed kisses in and around the loose ring of muscle. 

“Just like that daddy,” Luffy moans. 

Kid chuckles, blunt nails digging into his skin, spitting lewdly. Luffy can feel the drool sliding down the crack of his ass, sighing when Kid runs his tongue up, sucking on his perineum, nipping his sack. Luffy’s soft member twitches between his thighs, head lolling off to the side. 

God, he loves being ate out by Kid, he has absolutely no problems making it wet and messy, _sloppy_. Luffy can hear the wet smacking of spit, teeth scraping and tongue rolling, lying flat, sucking at his rim. All of these different fucking sensations and sounds, and Luffy is hard again, shivering when Kid hums. 

“Already hard again?” Kid chuckles, and much to Luffy’s dismay, he raises back up on his knees, mouth glistening with drool. 

Luffy nods, moving his hands to spread his legs, jacking himself off while he looks at the sweat glistening on Kid’s abs. 

“Come here daddy,” Luffy rasps, and Kid complies, bigger body covering him. 

Kid slides his lips on his clavicle, smearing the mess on his skin. Luffy releases the grip on his dick, humming when Kid drops more of his weight, elbows fitted on either side of his head, entering Luffy again. The glide is amazing, even after the orgasms Luffy’s had, even though he’s still thrumming, body light and floaty. 

“So fucking _loose_.” Kid’s voice is strained, and Luffy knows this is how he likes it, this is why he fucks Luffy the way he does because he likes it when he’s well used. 

Luffy drops his legs open, his moan coming out throaty at the slow pace. Kid’s head is buried in the dip of his neck, breathing heavily, groaning as he picks up speed. The slick sounds of spit squelching fill up their apartment, making Luffy’s face burn, cling onto Kid harder. Kid’s balls slap down, heavy on his skin, movements turning frantic. 

“Are you about to cum,” Luffy gasps, both men sliding against the floor. 

“Yeah,” Kid grunts, knees digging into Luffy’s thighs, rutting wildly, fuck he loves it when Kid loses control like this. Mindlessly fucking Luffy, only thing on his mind is his own release. 

“T- that’s it daddy,” Luffy moans, seizing up when his cock jabs at his prostate, “take what you want.” 

“ _Luffy_.” 

Luffy grips Kid’s hair, anchoring his feet on the ground and using that as leverage to meet his thrusts, chest heaving when Kid drives forward. His groan is the prettiest thing Luffy’s ever heard, breath fanning on his overheated skin, baritone needy. Kid’s hips stutter and Luffy cries out loudly at his cock shoving in deep, warmth filling him up. 

“Damn,” Kid gasps, fitting a hand between them, “come on baby.” 

Kid starts pumping at Luffy’s dick and it doesn’t take much for him to cum. Luffy’s release hits both of their chests, weaker than the last two but that’s no surprise. Luffy feels like he can hardly open his eyes, panting harshly at the emptiness. Kid drops his head on Luffy’s shoulder, laughing breathlessly. 

“I can’t move.” Kid grunts. 

“Let’s just lay here.” 

Kid rolls off him and both men catch their breath, and after a while it’s easier for Luffy to slant his eyes open, lazily turning his head to Kid’s. Kid is already staring at him, and even after all they just did, _that’s_ what makes him blush. 

“Do you think he heard?” Luffy asks to try and take the attention away from himself. 

“I hope so, you sound fucking pretty when you scream.” 

Luffy scoffs and tries to get up, belatedly realizing that he can hardly move, and Kid barks out a laugh, scooping him up to lay on his chest. Luffy recoils when cum smears between them, but the feeling dims at the first press of Kid’s lips sliding along his, calloused palms trailing on Luffy’s skin, damp because of how much he’s sweating. 

“How about we give him an encore?”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Every time I type a/n I'm like 'damn, here I go about to start talking nonsense', but I just want you to close your eyes and think of Kid all sweaty and sexy and just getting home from the gym and like......... I would absolutely let him ravish me on every single surface. I am in love with kidlu's size difference, it has been keeping me on a very tight leash lately and with the lack of content?? It's time to take matters into my own hands.  
> I live for the hot neighbor aesthetic (literally, I rly do), and there's nothing more enticing than a sexy person banging on your door because ur hot bf is making you scream ~ I had a horny grip on my thighs the entire time thinking about kidlawlu in this sort of dynamic and I just... lately my mind has been on poly ships and I think that shows
> 
> I'm rambling though. I hope you enjoyed ^.^  
> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/capturingvenus)


End file.
